


Seaside Hammering

by chocolafied



Category: Sonic X
Genre: F/M, chocolafied, fanfiction repost, old oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is drunk. Amy is pissed off. Amy wants to kill Sonic. Any surprise here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Hammering

**Author's Note:**

> OLD ONESHOT. Sorry if this isn't good as the others uwu
> 
> Sonic: Run, run, as fast as you can! I don't want you to kill me, for I am Sonic the hedgehog doing a cancan! –does cancan- :D….  
> Me:…-pulls Sonic away with giant cane-

One day, Sonic accidentally pisses off a  _very_  drunken pink hedgehog. Amy was swinging her hammer around like crazy, trying to hit the fast blue hedgehog.

Now, Sonic's response to this was him running as fast as he could away from the "mad" female hedgehog. Why? Because he values his life, along with his future and the possibility of him being able to have kids later on in life is why he's running like there's no tomorrow, and the fact that he's a  _man_  goddammit. Being beaten up by a  _girl_  as feisty and as psychopathic and as…

 _Cute…?_  

Yup, it's official. He's going crazy from running from Amy all day long. It's embarrassing that a hedgehog like Sonic would be scared of a  _girly girl_ like Amy. Well, the giant hammer she had helped, but you get the picture. He could outrun  _anyone_ , except her. For whatever reason today, she could keep up with him, and  _no one_  could keep up with Sonic the hedgehog.

So anyways, what did Sonic the hedgehog do to upset Amy Rose? Quite simple really. The two were bickering as usual, but Sonic didn't know when to keep his mouth shut because she's  _drunk_  for crying out loud.  _DRUNK!_   And to make things worse, they're on a  _ship_ , surrounded by  _water_. Go figure Sonic, go figure…

"SONIC!" the pink hedgehog hollers a good ten feet behind him, desperate to catch up to the blue hedgehog. The male hedgehog became more panicked and hightailed it some more with a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles, Chris, Cream and Cheese all watched the show like it was a television sitcom with no worries while they shoved popcorn down their throats.

"Hey, Chris," the yellow haired fox spoke while munching on the popcorn. The orange haired human leaned his head closer to the two tailed fox so he could listen to what he was saying. "How long do you think this will last?"

The human swallowed what was in his mouth. "About a few more hours," he replied and then began eating more popcorn. Sonic then stopped in front the group, sweating another drop from his temple.

"A few more hours?" he parroted, starring at them in shock.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled. She was closing in on him, and fast. The panicking blue hedgehog turned his head to the side and nearly jumped out of his quills when he saw the expression on the pink hedgehog's face.

It was  _demonic_ , sheer and very well an expression that belonged to the devil himself. The sneaker wearing blue hedgehog hightailed it for the fifth time that day, avoiding being beaten to a pulp by the angry drunken female hedgehog, for now…

The group of five sweat dropped. "I don't think this will end nicely," Cream said, looking at where Sonic and Amy just passed by. The red echidna nodded.

"Neither do I," Knuckles commented while holding some popcorn in his hand. If it was one thing that Sonic was good at besides running and upsetting Amy Rose, it was being beaten to a bloody pulp after words. Sonic would then grumble incoherent things about him and his luck and such. Yup, the fast blue hedgehog had  _some_  luck.

And then he came to the one place he did  _not_  want to be at: the deck. That's right, the deck of the ship. There was nowhere else to run to now, and with Amy advancing like a predator hunting its prey, he had no choice but to  _hide._   _HIDE!_  He  _never_  had to do that before,  _never_! How humiliating! (Ladies and gentlemen, the game Sonic and Amy are playing is called "Hyde or Die". Please do not try this game at home.)

But anyways, Sonic hid behind a stack of crates just as Amy reached the upper deck. "SONIC!" she hollered again. No reply. Said hedgehog was too busy chewing his nails to respond to anything. And then that was when Amy swung her ginormous hammer at the crates, smashing them and revealing the blue hedgehog she was hunting down. "Sonic," the pink quilled hedgehog growled lowly.

Sonic then turned around and once again nearly jumped out of his quills. "Bloody  _murder_!" he shouted before running for his dear life with Amy once again chasing him in her drunken state. Her goal this time was to flatten him into a hedgehog pancake and serve him to the sharks. Oh boy, was she  _pissed!_

Madness, sheer madness was what described the scene. Sonic barely dodged the swings from the rosette's hammer in time as they avoided passengers and crew mates. Then he realized that he ran into a dead end. Turning around, he saw the demonic drunken female hedgehog slowly stalking over, hammer raised and deadly aura seeping out.

"Sonic," the pink hedgehog in the red dress growled as she stepped closer to the trembling blue hedgehog who had his back against the wall and was sweating like crazy, letting fear and panic take over. He shut his eyes. Amy Rose raised her hammer above her head and was about to swing down, but fell.

The nearly murdered hedgehog slowly opened his eyes and saw Amy on the floor with the hammer at his feet out cold. Sonic couldn't help but sigh in relief. Slowly, he tried to tip toe past her. It was all going smoothly until he accidentally bumped the edge of his shoe into her arm, waking her up. Sonic shot back against the wall and the rosette slowly rose, deadly aura turning into a black flame around her. Her eyes were now glowing a crimson red.

"Sonic," she growled once more as she raised the hammer. Said hedgehog had a panic attack once more. This time, he yelled as loud as he could before Amy Rose started clubbing him to death.

And so, Amy and everyone else enjoyed their cruise to the resort island they were going to stay, except Sonic. He spent the rest of the boat ride in a hospital bed hooked up to countless machines. The moral of this story is : Never mess with a drunken woman, hedgehog or human.


End file.
